


Because it's Tuesday

by ziparumpazoo



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziparumpazoo/pseuds/ziparumpazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's birthday was on a Monday and they were off world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's Tuesday

Carter's birthday was on a Monday and they were off world. She'd hugged him because he'd presented her with a brownie with a candle shoved in it. Teal'c had reminded them it was her birthday and Daniel had smuggled the candle. It was a small gesture, but after nearly four years together, they were entitled to celebrate the milestones. They were off world and it was her birthday. There wasn't anybody else for light-years to give him the stink-eye for keeping his arm around her shoulder while she blew out the candle. And anyhow, she'd already hugged the other two first. She hadn't wanted him to feel left out.

Janet died on a Wednesday, but Jack didn't see Carter until Saturday. When she finally did come to see him, he hugged her and held her close. And it was allowed because she'd just lost her friend and had the weight of sudden motherhood to a barely-past teenage girl adding to the burden of her grief. Maybe he'd held her longer than he should have, but she was exhausted and worn and hers had been the last voice he'd heard over the chatter of gunfire and the snap of staff blasts before he'd stopped trying to fight the pain and closed his eyes. It was allowed because they were both soldiers and they'd both just survived when others hadn't.

Sam left for the Pegasus galaxy on a Thursday. She left from the middle of the gateroom, though ostensibly, they could have beamed her up from anywhere, even her own bedroom. Jack had been there for meetings, which he could have attended by phone from Washington, but he'd wanted the excuse to see her off. He'd offered to come along and carry her bags, but she'd brushed off the offer with a laugh. He'd returned her salute and pulled her into a hug. Walter had been the only one around to see, but when Jack looked up at the control room window, Walter had conveniently been looking the other way. Jack held her just a little bit longer and let his hand drift a little bit lower down her back, but it was allowed because she had served with him for over eight years and she was leaving the galaxy. He might not get another chance.

She was standing on the end of the dock, watching the sun come up when he found her. She must have heard him coming because she smiled when he put his arm around her. It was damp out and she shivered, so Jack pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and while he held her tight, he kissed her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

Jack shrugged. "Because it's Tuesday." It was the only excuse he needed.


End file.
